bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Sub (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The '''Monkey Sub' is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and prior. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Targeting Increases attack range by 20%. ($200) 2/x/x - Intel Allows long range targeting of bloons in radius of your other towers, as well as granting camo detection. ($600) 3/x/x - and Support The new Submerge targeting option permanently reveals Camo bloons in its radius, while also removing Regrowth. ($1,000) 4/x/x - Reactor Submerge to detect Camo, remove Regrowth, pop bloons, and reduce ability cooldowns of nearby water-based towers by 15%. ($2,500) 5/x/x - Energizer Radiation deals 5 damage per tick, reduces ability cooldowns everywhere by 25%, and all Heroes on screen gain EXP 50% faster. While in radius, Heroes earn XP 100% faster and water tower ability cooldowns are halved. ($30,000) x/1/x - Darts Sub's darts can pop 4 Bloons each. ($400) x/2/x - Torpedoes Darts gain +6 pierce, can pop lead bloons, and explode when they reach their pierce cap/at the end of their lifespan. The explosion can pop lead bloons, but can not pop black bloons. The explosion deals 1 layer of damage in the radius of a 1/0/0 Bomb Shooter. ($900) x/3/x - Missile Launches a missile every 1.5 seconds that seeks its target over any distance and deals extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. ($1,500) x/4/x - Strike Capability The explosion caused by torpedoes deals 2 layers of damage, Ballistic Missiles deal double damage to all bloon types, and are fired every second. Ability: Fires a devastating missile strike on the largest bloon on screen. Can destroy up to ZOMGs in 1 hit (deals 16,700 damage), and the splash damage deals 350 damage. ($20,000) x/5/x - Strike The explosion caused by Torpedoes deals 3 layers of damage in the radius of a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter, can pop black bloons, Ballistic Missiles deal a further double damage to all bloon types, can pop black bloons, and are fired every 0.5 seconds. Automatically triggers a special missile similar to a MOAB Assassin whenever a MOAB-class bloon spawns, whether from the entrance of the track or from another MOAB-class bloon being popped. This explosion deals 1,000 damage. ($35,000) x/x/1 - Guns Added twin gun doubles attack speed. ($450) x/x/2 - Darts Airburst darts split into 3 on impact for massive popping power. ($850) x/x/3 - Guns Adds a third gun for even faster firing. ($1,200) x/x/4 - Piercing Darts Special AP darts inflict more damage to Ceramic, Fortified, and MOAB-class bloons. ($4,000) x/x/5 - Commander Grants x2.5 pierce, +25% attack speed, +50% projectile speed, and x2 damage to all Subs in its radius and itself, while also giving itself an extra x2 attack speed. ($30,000) Ability Dialogue First Strike Capability - "Nuclear warhead launched! Brace yourselves!" Differences from BTD6 * Longer Range renamed to Enhanced Targeting, grants extra range, price increased * Advanced Intel grants camo detection, price increased * Submerge and Support removes Regrowth as well as Camo, as well as removing them instantly, price increased * Energizer deals +2 damage, reduces all ability cooldowns by an extra 5%, increases hero EXP gain by 50% globally, increases hero EXP gain by 100% while heroes are in range, price decreased * Barbed Darts price decreased * Heat-Tipped Darts replaced with Torpedoes * First Strike Capability buffs explosions from Torpedoes and Ballistic Missile, price increased * Pre-Emptive Strike buffs explosions from Torpedoes and Ballistic Missile, triggers when MOAB-class bloons are destroyed * Airburst Darts price decreased * Triple Guns price increased * Armor Piercing Darts buffed, price increased * Sub Commander buffed, price increased Crosspathing Benefits * 3/3/x fires Ballistic Missiles while submerged * 4/2/x makes bloons explode when they leave its radius * 4/3/x's Ballistic Missiles inflict the radiation effect and de-camoize bloons * 5/3/x's Ballistic Missiles inflict the stronger radiation effect and deal x3 damage with the explosion * x/3/1's Ballistic Missiles are fired 50% faster * x/3/2's Ballistic Missiles have 50% more pierce * x/3/3's Ballistic Missiles are fired 50% faster * x/3/4's Ballistic Missiles deal x2 damage to all bloons and an extra x2 damage to Ceramic, Fortified, and MOAB-class bloons * x/3/5's Ballistic Missiles are fired 250% faster, deal x2 damage Trivia * The replacement for Heat-Tipped Darts was suggested on this Reddit post. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers